I hate my life!
by hollybaby97
Summary: i suck at summaries so just bear with me. Bella and Emmett are brother and sister normal right? Wrong! Bella and Emmett have been 17 for over 20 years due to being Vampire slayers but will two vamps capture there hearts? warning!Non-normal pairings LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Something moved behind me and I instantly froze, great, the one thing that I wanted to avoid today…..vampires. Stupid leeches. Isn't it enough that I was born with this curse? Isn't it enough that I have to hide my powers behind a mask that keeps everyone from knowing I'm a freak hiding and taking on the innocent teenage façade? I mentally sighed. If I have to do this might as well get some revenge. Two guy vampires, that should be fun, and easy. I mentally smirked, I wouldn't hurt a fly now would I? HA but I would hurt a vampire. I could just imagine stabbing them with one of the many fire knives I had with me, of course they would wonder why a teenage girl would posses the only thing that can kill a vampire from a distance. I walked into an ally and let them "sneak up" and "corner me." Perfect! When they approached, I decided to bring the act further and faked fear. My eyes widened and my hand went over my mouth. One was uugggllyy and becoming a vampire was supposed to enhance your looks! EWWWW, I can't even imagine his human form. The other was……better but still EW!

"What are you doing… alone, at night, don't you know what's out there?" he smirked at me, I choose my moment then.

"You really should leave or else I'm not responsible for my future actions." I warned, they just laughed. I let the rage take over and threw three knives through their bodies. Look who's laughing now?

Next day

"Bellsey!! Wake up sis it's time for schooolll." Emmett shook me awake.

"Dammitt!! Emmett you know I had a long night last night." I growled.

"So did I, three vamps but you don't see me lazy do you?" God! I wish I could slap the smirk off his face!!!

I pulled the covers off and huffed. "I'm up now get your ass out of my room so I can change!"

"That's the spirit!" Ughhh! I'm amazed at how screwed up my family is! I got a shower and prepared for school, *cringe*. I've been 17 for 20 years, being a vampire slayer has it's perks but repeating high school? Definitely not!

"ISABEEEEEELLLLAAAAA!!!!!!" Emmett sang. No way am I riding with him!! I walked out the door and didn't look back until I was in the parking lot five minutes early (vamp slayer speed YEAH!!!)

A slight breeze blew my way and brung with it a familiar scent. Vampires. Five of them? At school? My school?! Damn my life!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**OKY DOKEY so, the part about going to Forks high for twenty years?? Scratch that, Bella and Emmett used to live in Forks and the house they're in is owned by their 'Grandparents' (them) they just moved back AFTER twenty years. K?**

**This & Butterfly, Fly Away are my first stories posted on FanFiction, so criticism is allowed. BIG thanks to ****Twin of Alice**** and ****SinShu to reviewing my FIRST STORIES!!!! YAY!!!! **

**Edward: heyy hollybaby?**

**Me! : ya?**

**Edward: Wanna own Twilight?**

**Me! : YEAH!!!**

**Edward: TOO BAD!! HAHAHA!!**

**Me: Grrrrrrrrr!!!**

**ON WITH DA STORY!!!**

**I was thankful none of the leeches were in any of my 1-6****th**** period classes. Come to think of it, I haven't seen/ smelled one since homeroom. Wow. Low- key vamps, that's a new one. I walked into 7****th**** period biology and cursed myself for jinxing my day. At the only table where there was one empty seat, beside it sat one of the leeches himself staring down at a book. When he looked up at me I had to repress a gasp. He was beautiful. His hair was blonde and curly and his eyes were a honey brown that you could just melt into. Wait where's the red eyes? I shook my head and walked to the empty seat just as the bell rang. The lecture was obviously boring to the students due to most sleeping but I couldn't look away from the god sitting beside me.**

"**Hey, I'm Jasper Cullen." He whispered in a cute Texan accent. "Bella Swan." I smiled and he looked taken aback. Ahhh, so he's heard of me, might as well make this fun. I took out a piece of paper and neatly scrawled.**

_**I know what you are and I KNOW you must know who I am. However, you seem perfectly safe, so if you don't mess with anybody then I wont shove one of the many knives in my locker down your throat.**_

**He wrote back.**

_**My family is perfectly harmless. We consider ourselves as 'vegetarians' as our own little inside joke.**_

**Again I was shocked.**

_**Ok I guess I believe you but you'll have to explain a lot more later. K?**_

**He nodded and whispered so low that only we could hear due to our special hearing.**

"**Meet me after school you and your brother can go to my house and meet my family."**

"**How did you know I had a brother?!"**

**He smiled. "Ya'll are basically famous in our world, I mean it wasn't everyday that we had to run from two new slayers who took out four covens on their first day." He mock- shuddered.**

"**They had it comin' I laughed five of them were hitting on me!!" We whispered like this until the bell rang and I headed to gym.**

**I changed quickly and the guys were literally drooling when I stepped out in short gym shorts. A blonde a brunette walked up to me.**

"**You better stay away from Jasper." They sneered. "He's ours and we won't let the new slut take him away from us."**

"**New slut ? Oh I see your new here too!!!" I smiled 'warmly'.**

"**You see, I know types like you, bimbos who have every STD know to human and dog, but secretly they can't back-up their words. I for one look sweet but there is A LOT more to me then you see so back away." I growled. They ran and yelled "Stay away from him." I rolled my eyes and sighed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the deal, right now updates are almost IMPOSSIBLE. (don't hate me ) I made cheer squad for next year *YAY!!* Soooo, we have to take a summer boot camp in a month. Before which, I have to make up 2 cheers (w steps) and 2, 4 counts of 8 dance to a song I haven't even picked out yet!!!!!!!! The faster I get this done the faster I can update and the longer the update will be.

PLEASE review and give me some SERIOUS ideas for the cheers and dances OR the story!!!! I am so so so so so so sorry!!!! I have the next chapter healf written for I hate my life but I'm stuck and the stress is causing HUGE writer's block. On top of the dances I have a horse back competition in A WEEK!!! I haven't been able to ride in 2 weeks so I'm EXTREMELY scared!!!

Please review. If there was a time to it would probably be this week because frankly I'm…….. uh……….. discombobulated? Yeah. Please recommend songs that I can make an easy dance to. Right now I'm leaning towards Misery business and I hate this part right here or Jai Ho. Still those songs are hard to come up with a dance because I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!!!!!!! Ughhhhhh!! I'm going on and on so I'll try to update soon. PLEASE press the rectangular button below!!!!!! It will help a BUNCH!!!!!!!!!

Xoxo

hollybaby97 (Claire)


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry my amazing readers. I promised myself that I would never give up on a story but I just can't do it anymore. A family issue has left me downer than ever and I have lost my inspiration. My brother's addiction has been spiraling out of control and we just recently had to force him into rehab. Being my older brother, he was my idol and my reason for writing in the first place. Honestly as I look back at both stories I feel embarrassed. I'm the top writer in my school and I sound like a two year old with a pen. I shouldn't have written either of the stories in the first place. I knew they wouldn't amount to my standards due to the stress I was in but I still tried and I didn't expect the kind words. I have so many kind subscribers so I can't throw it away altogether. With a heavy heart I have decided to put up both of my stories for adoption. Please don't be mad at me because I am not giving up, I just know that I can't do my stories justice. Please know that I treasure each of my readers for their kind reviews and favorites and if I find my inspiration again, I will give fanfiction another try. Please contact me if you want to adopt either of my stories.

Love always,

Hollybaby97 (Claire)


End file.
